


washingdad or something idk titles are hard

by risingsunsets, sockiesock



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingsunsets/pseuds/risingsunsets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockiesock/pseuds/sockiesock





	washingdad or something idk titles are hard

I sat on a bench, watching all the high schoolers walk into the school building. I notice a familiar face. Huh, that's funny, I don't know anyone here. Why would someone look familiar? Hm...

...

wAIT—

"Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?" I say, running to the boy. I smile at my stupid little rhyme. He seems unamused.

"Who's asking?"

"Alexander Washington, sir. I was told you umm... would show me around the school."

He thinks. "...Right. Um, follow me."

We walk into the school. "So, Burr, sir, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a freshman. Like you, I assume."

"Huh?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "Why would they have a freshman show me around if you're new?"

"There are middle school classes here too."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I guess that's why I have you," I chuckle. "Oh hey, don't you already have college scholarships?"

"Uh-huh. Most of the 9th grade classes are on this floor, you can find them yourself. The toilets are over there," he points to the bathrooms.

"That's really cool," I say.

"...the toilets?"

"Your college scholarships."

"Oh. Right."

"I tried to get one but ended up getting in a fight with the um... bursar, Burr, sir."

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what, sir?" I snicker and smile innocently.

" _That,_ " he gestures vaguely. "Saying things that rhyme with my last name."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He shakes his head. "Nevermind."

"How'd you get a scholarship anyway?"

"It was my parents' dying wish before they passed." He started to slowly walk away but I quickly followed.

"You're an orphan? Huh. My mom died when I was little," I say, attempting to relate. "My dad has a new girlfriend though. I've never met her but she seems nice, I guess."

"That's uh, nice."

"So like, do you have adoptive parents? What's that like?"

He doesn't answer. "Alexander, can I offer you some free advice?"

"Sure?" I say, questioningly.

"Talk less," he starts.

"I - what?" I furrow my eyebrows, angry and confused.

"Smile more."

"Huh."

"Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for."

"You can't be serious," I laugh nervously.

"You wanna get ahead?"

"...Yeah?"

"Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead." He glares at me.

"That's... ominous. And how come you're allowed to rhyme and I'm not?"

He rolls his eyes. "I'm going to get to class."

"...Okay. Yeah, me too."

I pull out my schedule and glance the halls for my home room.

I walk to my class and notice Aaron talking to some older kids. I walk closer to him and see they're picking on him.

"Hey, leave my friend alone!" I wanna say, but I don't know if he's my friend and I'm very afraid of older kids.

Instead, I study the kids.

The tallest one is dark and has curly black hair and a bandana wrapped around his head. Then there's a kid with curly hair in a ponytail, he's dark too, but not as dark. He has a bunch of acne on his forehead, like me. 

I suddenly feel self conscious.

The third dude has a bunch of freckles and curly hair like the 2nd guy, but a different type of curly. He's much paler than the other two, but not too pale.

They look at me, and before they have a chance to come harass me too, I run into my class and sit in the front row. Aaron follows me into the class and sits in the same row, but about 5 seats away from me.

The freckled boy laughs and leans on the class doorway. "It's time for revolution, Burr-boy! What'cha stallin' for?"

The teacher walks in and shoos the older boys away, and they laugh as they run to (I'm assuming) their classes.

I move closer to Aaron and smile. "Hey, I guess we have homeroom together!"

Aaron glances at me and sighs.

I look up at the teacher as she begins to speak and drop my backpack next to my desk, like the other kids are doing.

Class begins and I think idly about those older boys.


End file.
